Cerberus
by Wolf-Pup31
Summary: The name of his gun, The name of his protector, he finally gets to meet her...


Final Fantasy 7-  
Cerberus

Blackness, sweet sweet abyss of sleep. To rest and wake, to feel better then what you did before. Never to want to leave that feeling behind, Vincent Hadn t felt it in so many years, he wanted to stay for just a little longer. But something kept bothering him. It came again and again, taping on his left shoulder.  
The sound of whining came soon after, then more nudging. Using his senses he felt around. Seeming there was no threat, Vincent opend his eyes. Meeting something Brown, black...and wet looking. It blinked.

Vincent thought his mind was playing tricks on him, a change of paste, something new in his life. Other than keeping his demons under control, and looking for Hojo or Sephiroth for once. Things could only be taken on the same ol same ol route so many times in one s life. So was this a dream or something else. Vincent Didn t know what was going on, and he intended to find out. The whining sound came again. Sitting up Vincent looked around and at him-self. His surroundings Where of the water fall outside or Lucreia's cave, thought the opening to it was missing, so her was top of the waterfall. Grass here and there, in patches,  
While mostly rock covered the area. He, him-self, could feel the rather comforting touch of his usual clothes, minis the cape and boots Vincent usually where,  
Which were right beside him, just laying there.

Also covering his was a rather large blanket, furry, thick, a nice sliver-ish color with black stripes. The sound came again for the third time. Looking around Vincent couldn't find the source of the sound. Then he felt it. Hot breathe along his neck, something was behind him. Keeping a steady and clam mind, he moved. Jumping up Reaching for Cerberus, the three barel gun, down by his side, always there, ready to be fired at the pull of the trigger, wasn't there this time. Looking down he saw That not even his holster wasn't even on his thigh.

Not having time to think about where his gun might be Vincent returned to the problem at hand, the enemy before him. But before he never felt anything of Threating level. So what was it that was in front of him now? Looking at it he saw it was fairly large creature, at least compared to a chocobo it was twice, maybe even Three, times its size. Black fur riddled the body of the host creature. Half long tail stub, pointed at the end. The giant beast was laying down, four gaintgatic Paws lay out beside the creature, claws extended, black as night. Brown eye looked down at the tiny man, compared to it.

'You have awoken,'

'Master Valentine,'

'Welcome.'

He stared for a good long time, the creature had just spoken in his mind, it had three heads on one body, six large brown eyes looking at him. It had called him Master, what did it mean by that? Looking again he saw it was just stareing at him, like a guard dog waiting for a command.

'You have no idea who we are...'

'What is missing and what is not...'

'You are master, have been for years...'

Vincent was boggled by their words. Master of what for years? The only thing missing was his gun, his cape and boots where right there. And yes he had no idea Who this creature was, and at the moment he did care, he just wanted his gun back, it was weird not to have its weight at his side or in his hand, the idea of not Having it on him felt wrong on some many levels.

'Is there something missing?'

'I don't think so...'

'What do you think?'

The beast stund, taking his cape in one of its three mouths it approached him. He felt frozen, parlayed. He wanted to do something, anything...anything at all But hurt it. He had no idea why, but the sudden feeling of familierarity came over him as his cape was placed over his head. His gold pointed boots sided over to him.  
He put them on. Vincent looked at the beast more carefully, noticing for the first time it had a collar on. Shaped like the very chain on his gun, with the little Trinket on each of the beasts thick necks, each having their own. He also noticed that one of the beasts had a scar across its eye, just like his gun did at the barlle That was chipped. One of the other heads had a scar along the neck, like one of the barrels that had a engraved line in it. The there d head had missing hair and burn looking Marks across the muzzle of a mouth, like the last barlle of his gun form where it was fired so much and used a lot. Then it hit Vincent hard...

'We are Cerberus...'

'Pull of the Trigger, we fire...'

'By your side for as long as we can remember...'

The beast, once standing, now bowed its three heads in Vincent's direction. He finally got it. This was his gun, Cerberus. It had taken on the form of the demon dog That guarded hell. It stund large and proud. Muscles built up under its skin like the once smooth metal, short slick fur like the leather on the gun itself, dark colors To blend in with the black leather Vincent wear.

'Master Valentine...'

'We finally get to meet...'

'Face to face'

The beast lay down, curling around their master. Many questions popped up here and there, but Vincent couldn't bring himself to ask. Like his voiced had stopped All of a sudden. He sat down, leaning against the beast. Knowing he would be safe, like always.

'Protect you, we will...'

'For as long as our days...'

'We serve you and only you...'

By his side, ready to fire was his gun Cerberus... 


End file.
